Dark Art
by SirApropo
Summary: Christine Feehan's Carpathians meets Ranma . Rated for upcoming chapters. Nabiki & OC
1. Prologue

Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Prologue:

The Watcher, the Hunter, and the Manipulator

It had been a very profitable day. Nabiki Tendo wondered why it hasn't occurred to her sooner to place her bets on the speed of the fights rather than the winner. Every one at school knew who would inevitably win. He always won the fights no matter new techniques his opponents tried. Today was different, she had placed open bets on the time it took the cross dresser to overcome his opponents. Unfortunately, a student from her class won the bet, but only one. 23,000 yen was still pretty good money for one fight.

_This should keep us afloat for the next week, _she thought, wincing at the unwanted memories of the expenses Ranma and his father, Genma, tallied up for her family. If not for the money she makes off of her sister's unwanted _(not so sure of that)_ Fiancé selling photos of his cursed form and the betting pools on the fight between him and his rivals, the family would be out of a home. In her opinion, however, the two ought to just pack up and leave. But until both of the father's can successfully marry their children off…

With that thought, her mind wandered back to the day of the wedding. It failed, and now she is not so sure if it was what she wanted. The sight of her sister afterwards told her that it was a very bad idea from the start.

_Blowing up the wedding was never part of the plan. Disrupt, yes; blow up, no._

Walking home from school, Nabiki Tendo contemplated the future of her family and its two guests. Suddenly she stopped, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. She casually turned around while scanning her surroundings, feeling the eyes that were watching, the same eyes that have watched her for the past week. Raised in the house of a martial artist and her own natural instincts for business told her that much.

_Some one is watching me_

She continued on her way, determined to put an end to a week long feeling of being stalked. There was nothing that she could do, but who said she would do it alone?

Brian Steinback lowered the binoculars and turned to the man beside him.

"Are you sure she is the one?" he asked the local. The man merely nodded in answer, still looking at the retreating figure of the young woman. Steinback raised the binoculars again. She was young and attractive, plus the suspicion of the gift gave her a more alluring quality. He thought of the dossier he read a while back.

_Manipulator extraordinaire; able to turn a profit in ten minutes flat; spy network that covers nearly half of Tokyo; rumored to have half of Tokyo indebted to her; also rumored to have ice in her blood. That last one has to be false._

Everything pointed to the potential possibility that this girl was a psychic. While Steinback was a skeptic on most things, being a member of the Society did not call for stupid induced blindness. He had seen work of those supposed psychic, and also seen what they could become. This young psychic is his newest case. But the other subject of interest…

"And the boy…?" he asked, turning back to the man.

"No, nothing unusual," the local said," jumping through windows three stories high, fighting his numerous rivals, changing into a girl now and then…no, nothing unusual."

"Welcome to Nerima," Steinback thought. When he had first learned the man's account of the things that had happen at this area Steinback practically begged the Elders to let him investigate. Fortunately for him a local agent had gathered information on the area. Unfortunately, the agent had suffered a gruesome death. Apparently the object of interest took an instant dislike to being watched. The Nerima ward had been left as a side note for the further study. Sung Ikowo was the local with whom the previous agent spoke. The Elders filled the vacant field with another agent and allowed Steinback to investigate Nerima.

He was grateful for the Elders' decision. The first week on the job, and his interest was being hunted.

Cursing, he scanned the building across from him. Easily he spotted his enemies. Whatever they were doing in Japan did not include just mere observation. They had found easy prey and were ready to play with it.

Steinback has only been here for the past two days now..._But if Ikowo is right, that prey will not be easy at all…_

Randy "Slick" Richard gave no sign that he was being watched, and he could care less.With no idea on which group it could be, Randy wasn't going to worry. _Let them stay content in the shadows._

He turned to the men beside him. "We have a new toy to play with."

The four men with him chuckled with hungry anticipation. He chuckled with them, delighting in the sense of camaraderie that comes in finding others of kindred spirit. Looking back through the window, he smiled at the delicious morsel that would provide entertainment for some time to come. The men with him were the most dangerous of the Institute of Paranormal Studies, as they must handle the important task of acquiring subjects for their boss. They were task to find anyone that looks suspicious enough to be out of the ordinary. If the subjects they captured were not up to par, what's to stop them from having a little fun? Yet fun has been a little hard to come by and Richard hopes that this girl would not be needed.

Author's Notes: Ok, those who have read the originals, I apologize for the late update. School and work have stalled me. Now impending fatherhood has brought a lot of things into perspective: like finishing my project. In response to constructive criticism, I merge my first two chapters together.


	2. Coming to Terms

Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Coming to Terms

_This is not easy. I mean I never done this kind of thing before, so, yeah, here it goes. I have a fiancée, but I haven't reached my majority or graduated from high school. You pretty much guessed that it was arranged. After a few months, I figured it was okay, despite the fact I have three more fiancées. Two arranged by my father; one accidental blow (combat, not sexual); and the last a psychopathic sister of the man who chases after me in the false hope I am going to date him…I'll explain that later. I ask you, where was I in all this. Did I forget to mention I'm an extremely good martial artist, maybe the best in the world? At one time that was all that mattered to me, but now, that really isn't important anymore. I killed someone. Someone everyone saw as a god, powerful and evil. But looking back I wondered who was __**darker**_

_I somehow know who it was. After his death, something inside me woke up. It is the reason why I ask that question, because now I feel __**them. **__ That is the only way I can describe it. __**Their,**__ oh I guess, ki, can be felt everywhere. Sometimes I can feel it nearby, or far way. And there are differences in the ki. Some feel old, like the Old Ghoul, and some are even older, ancient I guess. Some are dark, some are darker, but even more are darkest. Does that even make sense? I don't know how exactly to describe it. I'm sorry. It doesn't make sense to me either. What is even stranger is the fact that I can tell where they are, even when they mask their ki. When that happens I can only feel the direction they would be in. Why am I telling you this? Because an old ki is here in Nerima, but it hasn't moved since I began to sense it. Three more, an ancient and two weaker ones are coming from the east, over the ocean. But there are darker ki signatures here in Japan. They are moving all the time, always hiding. But what scares me the most is the fact that they are gathering. Not for the first time in my life, I have fear for the ones I love, and I fear of what I 'm becoming…_

…

He put the pen down and read everything he had wrote. Reflecting on his words, Ranma Saotome looked out the window to the setting sun

They would be stirring soon. It's time for them to feed 

Ranma didn't understand how it was that he knew this, but it helps to know his enemies. Enemies he called them, not rivals. An internal anger raged at the challenge their presence presented. Somehow, he felt they were encroaching on his territory, and as an animal that had staked claim; he was willing to defend it.

Opening himself to the flow of ki, he sought out the ki of those in the house. Two were in the living room (_pops and Mr. Tendo playing shogi); _two were in the kitchen (_mother and Kasumi)_; one in her room: Akane. Ranma let himself linger on her ki flow.'

_She is upset about something. I wonder what?_

Allowing the ki to flow more freely, he felt another ki enter through the front door.

_Nabiki is finally home. Probably still counting her profits._

Nabiki was heading upstairs, but she didn't stop at her room. Instead she seemed to be redirecting herself, toward his room. Ranma closed the journal and put it away, out of sight, and with no sign of free thought. He turned the chair around and faces the door as she knocked.

Come in,' Ranma called, remembering in time not to say her name.

_No need to give away an advantage_

He woke with the setting of the sun. Slowly taking in the nutrients in the soil of his homeland, he sent his mind to observe his surroundings.

_This plane has not yet landed; perhaps it delayed at takeoff._

The minds of the pilots were open to him, and he soon discovered they would be landing in a few minutes.

_ Good. I tire of this silly means of travel._

With that thought, his mind returned to his body.

The FedEx Plane landed at Tokyo International. With the speed that spoke of a successful operation all the cargo was unloaded and taken to customs. Two man-sized trunks became the topic of conversation for they were considered hazardous and not to be opened. The address listed Tokyo University as the recipient of the trunks, so they were sent on their way. Hours later, no could remember if they checked the manifest for uncounted cargo.

Sung Ikowo looked at the two trunks that he had placed in the lab by the deliverers. Before they left, he observed them until their eyes glazed over, a sure sign that their minds had been tampered with, erasing all memories of their delivery. Ikowo went to the hatch of the one trunk he knew had his friend. Opening the trunk he glanced at the second trunk, suspicious of its contents. He looked down at the soil and waited.

With his will alone, the soil encasing him parted revealing the grand figure of his body. His strength waned from all the hard use he put it through. Looking around he found the other trunk and saw the man who greet him

"Ikowo-san"

He was not surprised to see Ikowo bring down his collar, offering his neck.

" Falcon-domo, you must be hungry. Breakfast?"

Falcon smiled at the joke. He bared his fangs, and sank them into Ikowo's vein.

Ikowo immediately felt the searing pain and pleasure of the feeding. He knew Falcon could have blocked the pain, but he was a scientist first. Not many scientists had the opportunity to observe. Gently he pushed against Falcon, and helped him to his feet.

" That should get you ready," he said.

Falcon merely nodded, and realizing his state of undress, he removed the dirt around him and summoned clothes for his body. Ikowo can only admire the sheer force of will his ancient friend can exert with the power of his mind. Falcon turned back to the other trunk and moved closer to it, caressing the wood as if to reached the contents inside.

Ikowo again wondered at the contents of the second trunk, but as Ikowo thought to ask he froze, because the sight before him shocked him to the very core of his being.

Falcon was smiling.

Not just smiling, but smiling with such great warmth. In all the years since Ikowo knew him, Falcon has never cracked a smile. Not once had emotion showed sign on the perfectly chiseled face. The only possible reason Falcon would be smiling is if…

The thought hit him like the proverbial ton of bricks.

"Falcon, is that…?"

Falcon turned back to Ikowo, the smile still on his face.

"Yes. _Palafertiilam. _My lifemate."

Ikowo was filled with such joy at his friend's good fortune. He never thought to see his Carpathian friend bonded in his lifetime.

" When?"

"Not long after we parted. I met her after I saved her from some trouble she was having."

"This is good news, my ancient friend. My happiness for you holds no bounds"

Falcon smiled wider at Ikowo.

"It is even better Sung, to finally show my affections toward you."

Ikowo glowed under Falcon's gaze, his mind brimming with questions. Falcon halted his query…

"Sung, she was human."

Gasping in astonishment Ikowo sat in his chair.

"How is that possible? How did she turn? Don't tell me she isn't insane. You said it couldn't be done!"

Falcon continued to smile," She is psychic, and can turn without being endangered by the madness."

Ikowo was stunned, but he recovered quickly enough to ask another question.

"Can any woman with psychic ability turn?

Falcon knew right off where Ikowo was going with this question.

"You know of one?"

"Yes, Falcon-domo, and she is in danger…."

Author's Notes: A special request for the reviewers. Hit me hard; do not spare me the punishment. I can take it.


	3. The Fledgling

Christine Feehan's Carpathians and Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma 1/2 are not mine!!!

I'm only borrowing.

The air was heavy with expectations, as an event of great importance was going to happen. Aidan Savage could feel it, but tonight he had more important matters to contend with. Soaring through the air in the shape of an owl, he searched the city of San Francisco for his query. With a sigh he gave himself up for what has become a ritual with every rising. Still, Aidan had to smile, something he enjoyed doing since the arrival of his lifemate. It wasn't everyday he got to hangout with his brother-in-law.

Josh Houston is Alexandria's little brother. While he doesn't know the whole truth about his sister and her husband, he had a good idea that Aidan wasn't human. Josh had taken to staying up late at night to see his sister when the sun sets. Recently he had taken an interest in Aidan, like how fast can Aidan track him down. Much to the consternation of Aidan's human household, he devised a means of leaving the mansion undetected. He didn't realize why this scared his sister so much. Alexandria's prohibition to Aidan prevented telling Josh the truth about vampires and Carpathians.

Aidan let out another sigh, this time with worry for his palafertill. Despite the years since her conversion, Alexandria still mourned the lost of her humanity, though not acutely as she did in the beginning. Aidan could only hope that it would not become depression that would seek the sun. For now motherhood was keeping her busy.

Flying above the residential area near his brother's school, Aidan found his limo. A night for sighing it seems as he let out another for his chauffer

'Kids'

His last chauffer was on vacation, so the son was taking over. Shifting form in front of the limo Aidan scanned the house at which it was parked. Since the human family of his household was required to give Aidan their blood, he scanned the mind of his driver. Not surprisingly, he discover that his chauffer, Josh and Josh's friend were a playing a game.

'_Vampire: The darkness Within_' _That game again_, he thought with exasperation.

One concession he made for his lifemate was for Alexandria to continue working for a video game designer. The man loved her art. The fact that game revealed the truth about the Carpathians without actually revealing anything important, led to the creation of the game.

Aidan was about to knock on the front door when he noticed a familiar event happening in the sky above the woods to the east. Black clouds were gathering and were rippling with energy.

'_**A battle is brewing, but I don't know of any Hunters in the area, or vampires…''**_

'_**Huh, Aidan are you alright?'**_

Aidan opened his eyes to his lifemate's mind, letting Alexandria see what was happening.

' _**But I didn't sense any vampires in the area….'**_

'_**I know, I'll have everyone in this house sleep and put on safeguards….'**_

Aidan bit off that last statement with a string of words that would knock off the ears of even the toughest men. The sight of lightning above the woods brought on the words. The incredible display of lightning was forming the image a dragon for the entire world to see. The dragon lit up with each stroke of lightning. Only one family of hunters could produce such a display of power.

'_**Well, that was educational…'**_

'_**Alex, I have to help him. I'll be back for Josh.'**_

'_**Aidan be careful.**_

He reassured her and after checking the safeguards he put in place, he leapt in the air shifting into the owl form he so enjoyed.

Try as he could, the hunter was unable to sense the ones in the battle. As Aiden approached the forest he began to feel it. The trees were frightened, and the earth moaned in horror. As he settled upon a branch, he let his mind wander hoping to identify where the battle was taking place. When he felt the presence of the enemy, he began to wonder why the commotion. The sense of evil was coming from a pack of ghouls.

Ghouls were mindless human puppets for the vampires. They feasted on living flesh, and while incredibly strong, they were nothing against a Hunter. The presence of a vampire was definite if there were ghouls, but what began to disturb the Hunter was the enormity of the pack. Such a large group of ghouls meant that several vampires were working together. Yet, there was no sign of the vampires, and what about the Hunter.

Only Dragonseekers carry the mark of the dragon into battle. The presence of the Hunter could not be discerned. Deciding the ghouls were fighting the hunter, Aiden began to track the ghouls. With his mind he found the pack and received a shock. They were not fighting a Hunter, but a fledgling. Even though the fledgling was young, he was giving the ghouls hard time. Aidan flew towards the battle, and having found it stopped to observe.

The young man was barely into his twenties and he was taking down the ghouls with an expertise that was astonishing. He wasn't very tall, but would explain the way he was fighting. The fledgling was using two short thin blades. The speed and devastation he brought upon the ghouls told of years of experience that no fledgling should have. With every strike of the youth's blades the lightning would flash revealing the dragon in the sky.

The Dragonseekers was the most honored and prestige clan of the Carpathians. Warriors and scholars, the Dragonseekers were born leaders. They were few in number, however, so where did this youngling come from? And where did he learn to fight?

The ghouls were numerous, but that didn't faze the young warrior as twin blades flashed from the lighting. It wasn't long before his overconfidence manifested itself, allowing him to make mistakes. A ghoul took an opening in the warriors attack to score a damaging blow. When the fledgling cried in pain, Aidan flew into battle changing back into his form. He prevented a ghoul from striking the wounded fighter. Recovering from his wound, the fledgling barely acknowledged Aidan and pressed the offensive. Aidan also was to tied up for introductions and continued to deal out justice to the unnatural.

Soon the last of the ghouls were killed. With an upraised hand to the sky, Aidan brought forth lightning to burn the remains of the ghouls to ash. It would be unkind to the forest to rid itself of the evil the corpses would infuse into the forest. He task complete Aidan opened his mind to his lifemate.

'_**Alex, it is over.'**_

'_**Aidan! I'm so glad. Are you hurt?**_

'_**Barely a scratch…. ugh!'**_

Aidan grunted in pain. Looking down he saw a thin blade protruding from his chest. Somehow it was treated with a poison because he was paralyzed.

'_**Aidan!'**_

Aiden looked over his shoulder and into the cold eyes of fledgling. The fledgling moved and Aidan felt new pain. A stake had been thrust into his heart. In pain and paralyze Aiden fell to ground, unable to even groan. The fledgling loomed over him with his sword raised above his head.

"Now, you die."

It was the last thing that Aidan would see before the darkness claimed him.

_**AIDAN!**_

Author's Note

I would like to thank my reviewers both past and present. I'm glad that my story has already started a following. After three years, I finally have the drive and the time to finish this story and begin work on two more. Keep reviewing, and give it to me straight,

Update 12/01/07

My grandmother in law has taken upon herself to proofread my story, so some changes have been made towards grammar. the most damaged section was the prologue, so that has the most changes. Section 4 will be posted by the end of the month.


	4. Night Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or the Dark series

**Night Hunt**

**Falcon** stood on the roof of a building across the street from his current target of interest. Such was all he had done in the 3 days since his arrival to Japan. While he would prefer to be with his lifemate taking joy in her happiness and wonderment touring a strange new city, things were not to be. When Sung told him of the psychic potential of a young Nabiki Tendo, it was all he could do not to swoop in and whisk her away to safety. For even now her life was in danger. One night in Nerima ward was enough for even an ancient Carpathian warrior like Falcon to sit tight on his instincts. Not that Sara let up on teasing him calling him a mother hen with a chick.

He had to smile and sent a probing thought to his beloved who was nestled in the building that he had rented for the duration of their stay. Sara's own mind quickly connected to his, and together they shared a moment of delight in each other's company. Moments like these remind him of his victory over the darkness that inhabited the Carpathian race. The Carpathians are creatures of the earth, born of the mountains of Romanian that give them its name. The very elements bend to their will, and can be summoned with a mere thought. Predators without equal with the ability shift form into any creature they desire. All this power came with a price. Inside the hearts of all male Carpathians lies darkness so deep that only the bonding with a lifemate can shine upon it. After a hundred years the male loses all emotion and color of vision. Without a lifemate to keep the darkness at bay the Carpathians only have their honor to keep them from turning into the very thing they hunt.

Vampires. They were former Carpathian males that have lived the centuries fighting the darkness within and in the world. They lost hope of ever finding a lifemate. The only feeling they ever received came from the blood of their prey, especially if they did not mask their intentions. The fear in the blood is such a rush that allows the Vampire to feel again if only for a short time. This very act is evil and dishonorable to the Carpathians who never let the humans they prey upon know of their existence or even become aware of the fact that they are being fed upon. The Vampires take it one step further by draining all the blood in the humans instead of taking just enough to move on to the next.

Falcon is over two thousand years old. An ancient among his race that live a long time, Falcon has fought and killed vampires throughout the centuries in an effort to stem the tide that is slowly swallowing up his race. More males were being born than females causing the situation to grow even more desperate. Turning human females to solve the problem only caused a new one to occur. The human mind was too fragile to withstand the change the Carpathian turning can bring. As a result the turned females are worse than the vampires relishing in the pain and suffering of children. It seemed that all hope was lost until Raven Whitney decided to take a vacation in Romania and discovered the hopelessness in Mikhail Dubrinsky, the Prince of the Carpathians. The risk was great but the results were more than they had hoped. In turning Raven the Carpathians knew the one element that was needed to turn the human females. It was in Raven that they learned another truth: out in the human population lived the potential lifemates of the Carpathian males

Assured that Sara was safe Falcon continued his vigilance for a while longer before departing the ward to hunt for sustenance. Even while stalking prey in a lit park Falcon's mind was wrapped around the conundrum that is Nerima and the denizens that make it their home. It was in such a state of mind that Falcon receives a thought not his own….

_(Falcon…)_

**Ranma** lowered his guard once the dark ki he felt watching the house drifted away. Tried as it did to smother it's presence he knew it was there, just as he knew it had been three days since it's arrival. Its companion was once again in the home they occupied but seem content to stay put. The ki he sense from the smaller one was not as dark as the one that left, but he had no doubt that they were one and the same.

How he was able to come to such a conclusion was still confusing him. Ranma could not shake off the feeling that their presence in Nerima so soon after Nabiki started to employ him was connected. Even that thought made him smile. Nabiki employing him was almost as impossible as him staying in girl form for a photo shoot while still getting paid. Yes, employment suggests that Ranma was being paid for his service. In reality he was a servant trying to pay off his debt to his mistress. Not a day goes by in which he curses his father, China, Jyusenkyo, and the water triggered curse that came from that place of horror.

_Three days ago_

Ranma can smell her fear which was rather alarming since her reputation as an Ice Queen was not without merit. Nabiki Tendo never showed an emotion outside that could be mistaken for happiness, sadness, and least of all fear. That's not to say that such emotions were foreign to her, but to show emotion was to give away an advantage over her. The exact opposite was true for Ranma. He couldn't lie to save his life as his emotions are visible on his face and how his body moves. He has, however, been taking lesson from the Ice Queen herself. Nabiki didn't know to charge him for the lessons. Ranma push those thoughts to the side as he listened to the reason for her coming to see him.

"The past week I've been getting the odd feeling that I'm being watched," Nabiki began to explain, "always after school as I head for home."

"Any idea where you might think they been watching you?"

Nabiki glared at Ranma for asking such a question.

"Unlike you and your overpowered playmates we mere mortals can't tell or sense the chi from our opponents. I can't tell you where they are, but I can show where I feel them."

Ranma grew silent as he thought of a way to find who ever was watching Nabiki. Just knowing the location may be enough, but he silently prayed that there was no connection between Nabiki's watchers and the dark beings that seem to roaming Tokyo of late. He looked to Nabiki.

"I'll see what I can find. Just let me know where to start looking. And I will take a look tonight."

Three nights later and Ranma is no closer to finding Nabiki's stalkers. He was however getting a better idea what the dark beings were. And what he was beginning to discover frighten him far more then the fight with Saffron ever had. It was on the second night of his search that he stumbled across the remains of an older man. The corpse was warm suggesting that the man had been killed just moments before his arrival. The throat was ripped apart and appeared as if he had been mauled by a wild animal. Ranma was shocked to discover the lack of blood and the look of absolute horror on the man's face. Nerima is, or was, a crime free ward. This is not from the superior quality of the local police but from the single fact that Nerima was home to the Nerima Wrecking Crew, a force of talented martial artist with a bizarre tendency to get into flashy, explosive, and dangerous fights with one another.

The only possible explanation for the condition of the murdered man was the _kyuketsuki, _a vampire. It may seem unusual for a normal person to come to such a conclusion, but Ranma was anything except normal. You don't turn into a girl with a splash of cold water, fight multi-headed dragons, assorted monsters and capping your career with the death of a god without some mental leeway regarding the occult. The thought of fighting a vampire was not what scared him. No that particular award goes to the sheer number of vampires that he believes the dark beings are and the fact that he can sense them. Ranma didn't have that ability before the return trip to China.

He had long since reported his findings to the police, but kept his theory of the vampire to himself. Ranma initially planned to speak with Cologne, the Amazon Matriarch, at the Cat Café but was told that she was not available. This of course only after Ranma was able to remove the voluptuous Shampoo from his person after she treated him to a standard Amazon glomp. Mousse, the partially blind hidden weapons master and suitor for Shampoo's hand, had supplied the information without his normal reticent. Seems the days after Ranma and Akane's failed wedding had some affect on Mousse. Ranma didn't dwell on it as he had his own problems to work out.

As the night wore Ranma began to doubt his initial assessment. If the dark beings were vampires and one had indeed killed the man, then why was the one that he knew of not in Nerima? Where has it gone the last three nights returning just before sunrise?

**Brian** was not surprised to see Ranma again. The young teen was not hard to find standing on the roof on the building across from the one he was staying at. Brian noted that the Ranma was quite punctual when he was doing something important, and Brian had no doubt what the young man was doing out at the this time of night. Tempted he was to reveal himself to the boy Brian couldn't bring himself to break the code of the Society.

Remain hidden, watch, and record. It is the basic tenet of any member of the Society of Paranormal Research. Most specifically to remain hidden lest the target of your work discovers you, and chose to eliminate you by any means possible. It would not be the first time that members failed that first rule in the Society's three hundred year existence. Brian felt that there was indeed a perfectly good reason for staying out of sight. The least of them was the group of thugs from the Institute. The other was the vampire he spotted from his window last night just after sunset. It wasn't hard to see the creature for what it was when it came out of the shadows to accost a passerby.

The fate of one man wasn't enough to sway Brian from his own purpose, however, so the victim was left to the nonexistent mercies of his attacker.

**(**_**Sara**, our problems are mounting) _Falcon thought to his lifemate.

(Yes_, but at least Mikhail is sending us help)_

Falcon mentally nodded as he flew over Tokyo in the form of the bird from which he was named. The night was cool and the wind was gently blowing making his flight home a pleasant welcome to an already stressful night.

_(I hope Alex will be all right. It's fortunate that Gregori was nearby otherwise I don't want to think what would happen to Alex if Aidan hadn't survived)_

_(Agreed and the thought that a fledgling was responsible is troubling. I never heard of one the Dragonseekers attacking one of the people) _

Falcon recalled the details of his conversation with Gregori, half a world away. The telepathic abilities of the Carpathian race are easily connected with those who share blood whether by kinship or transference of blood. Gregori was an ancient though not quite as old as Falcon. A skilled warrior and the right hand of Mikhail, Gregori was most renowned among the Carpathian as a superior healer. When Alex's psychic cries at Aidan wounding began Gregori was already in the area. He too had been drawn to the lightning flashes and quickly found Aidan. Gregori soon took Aidan to his home for the healing ritual. Only after Aidan was stable did Gregori returned to the scene of the battle and using lighting scoured the earth of traces of the ghouls. He also tracked the fledgling to the harbor.

_(Falcon, do you think he is coming here?)_

_(Gregori seems to think so and I trust his judgment. Mikhail is also sending us three more hunters and their lifemates.)_

_(Isn't that unusual? You boys always act like cavemen when we girls are involved, why would Mikhail think that these three would be different?)_

_(Because these *girls* are hunters in their own right)_

**The** freighter was 4 days out from Japan. The man that had been silently preying on the crew was eager to leave the ship but must wait. Even flying can tire a vampire.

Ian shivered wrapping himself up with the blankets he stole from the crew quarters to keep warm as he stayed hidden in the cargo hold. The urge to bury himself into the earth for the death sleep was strong, but finding dirt to bury himself is hard to find while on a ship in the middle of the Pacific. The parasites infecting his blood didn't make matters any better. Ian hated their presence as much as he had come to rely on the power they give him. Nothing is greater for a vampire than to be able to feel other vampires nearby. It was an advantage that gave him a chance to redeem himself and rid the world of his kind.

Feeling the approaching dawn Ian applied the magic he learned from the vampires he later killed to the door of the container in which he slept. The wards in place will allow sleeping without interruption, but dreaming became another source of his torment. The nightmares of his childhood, and lately there were dreams that set his body burning even more than the parasites in his blood. Visions of a beautiful girl with skin smooth as silk, hair black as night, and lips set in the grin that leaves his limbs weak. She enters his thoughts as his heart slows to a stop and his body dies.

_**Her** body writhe in ecstasy as he brought his lips to her skin, his teeth nipping as he travel the length of her body before rising up to claim her lips with his own. She moans in delight and pleasure as her hand traveled his lean but strong body. She cried out as his fangs bit into her neck.._

Nabiki woke with a start the sensation of pain and pleasure quickly fading. She checks her room looking for the young man in her dreams and in so doing remembers what she dreamt. Nabiki quickly stifles the blush that started to form and rearrange her expression to reflect what she wants to world to see. They will see her as callous and petty. There was no reason for them to see her and she saw herself. As a vulnerable woman who simply yearns for the happiness that others seem to have.

_It's not even morning yet,_ Nabiki realized as she check her clock noting that it was hour left till her alarm clock went off. Not expecting to be able to fall back to sleep she got up, dress, and headed downstairs knowing she will find Kasumi already up and starting her day.

Kasumi Tendo is the eldest of the three sisters. She was old enough to take over the rearing of her sisters after their mother's death so many years ago. There were moments in Nabiki's life that she quietly gives thanks to Kami for Kasumi though she would never show. She knew and understood the sacrifice her older made to family giving up a chance to go into medical school and live her dream. When Nabiki entered the kitchen she was surprised to see another standing by her sister as they prepared breakfast. Nodoka Saotome, Ranma's mother and the bane of Genma's existence.

"Oh my," Kasumi said when she saw her sister behind her, "good morning Nabiki. Did you sleep well?"

"Alright I suppose. Good morning Auntie."

"Good morning, dear," Nodoka said without looking up from the cutting board, "Ranma is in the dojo if you need to speak with him."

That comment stopped Nabiki cold before she quickly recovered. Lately Nodoka's insights in the daily life of the families alarmed Nabiki. More and more Nodoka has become aware of what is happening among everyone in the house regardless if she has been told of what's been happening or not. That the Saotome matriarch knew of Nabiki's dealing with her son sent shivers down her spine. Nabiki nonchalantly waved away the suggestion before walking to her family dojo. Sliding the door open she was treated to the sight of a master practicing his art. Ranma may not have that title, but there was no doubt in her mind that was what he was. She can admire his form and physique without worry about being attracted to him. The thought of his body brought another thought in to her mind leaving her slightly flustered before she mentally squelched the dream man and brought her body back under control.

**AN:**

By personal request I have begun to pick up this story that has never seen the light of day in 6 years. And quite honestly I no longer have an excuse to keep it unfinished as I am now enjoying a peaceful, no tense life working at home. Any reviews would be welcomed. Also for some reason i can't get my chapter breaks into the document so i put in Bold the first word in the paragraph that starts the new break. If anyone has a better solution i would deeply appreciate it.


	5. Dreams and Nightmares

_**The forest **__sped past him as he ran along the branches that connected to each tree. The branches formed a highway into and out of the canopy above. He was hunting prey. To seek the nourishment that was needed to hunt another day. Claws extended to grip the branch as the scent of prey drew closer. His whisker sensitive to the vibrations in the air alerted him of his target. Soon the mammal was in sight and with a single leap he caught his prey. His jaw grab the throat of the monkey and with a shake snapped its neck. Blood flowed into his mouth and coated his fur…._

Ranma woke with a start. The sensations of his dreams were still reverberating throughout his body. He still felt the blood in his mouth and the claws that had extended from his hands. Touching his face revealed that the whiskers were gone.

_What did that dream mean? What was I? _Ranma thought afraid of the answer. Looking around he realized that it was not yet dawn and his panda of a father was still sleeping soundly. Ranma intended to keep it that way as he moved out of the room and left the house to enter the dojo.

An hour later saw him breathing hard from exertion as he performed a few katas to help focus his mind. His dream, the dark beings that roam the night, and Nabiki's stalkers took up a good portion of his thoughts. It was just then that Nabiki slid the dojo door open. Ranma didn't acknowledge her right away as he tried to read to her ki. Nabiki wasn't a martial artist but her close proximity to others such as himself and her father plus her uncanny ability to turn a quick yen allowed him to feel even her small spark.

"I haven't found anything," he said to Nabiki as he completed his last kata.

"Will you be able to?"

Ranma gave her the look that said it all. Upon seeing it Nabiki had to smirk. Ranma was a Saotome and a Saotome never loses, especially when it comes down to a fight.

"You must forgive me. I keep forgetting who I ask to help me," Nabiki's smirk coming into play.

"I'll find them Nabiki, but first I have to see the old ghoul."

"Something you can't solve on your own?"

Ranma pause for moment before answering. He wasn't sure if her problem wasn't related to the events that seem to be happening in and out of the Nerima ward.

"It's something I have to look into," he finally deflected her question. Of course judging by her tilt of her head, the quirk of her lip, and the hooded eyes told him he didn't succeed very well. Once her facial expression went back to its normal cold calculated stare, she nodded. Nabiki exited the dojo and slid the door closed behind her.

"It's barely morning and already chatting up with that pervert?"

Nabiki was startled out of her thoughts when she realized who had spoken. Surprised quickly turned to annoyance at her youngest sister Akane. "Does everyone suddenly seem to think to know my business?"

Akane simply glared back at her, turned around and proceeded back into the kitchen that she had exited. Upon noting her destination Nabiki decided to forgo eating breakfast at home. Not even Ranma the strongest and most skilled fighter of his generation can compete against Akane's cooking. Her culinary expeditions lead into uncharted territories of food wastelands. Such a shame really that Kasumi's and Aunt Nodoka's cooking just became tainted with Akane's presence.

((*******))

Elder Kho Lon, Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku, the Chinese Amazons, or just plain Cologne, began to open the Nekohaten, the Cat Café. The past couple of weeks have been quiet for her while she tended the shop as the youngster played their silly games of catch the martial artist. In her three hundred plus years of life she was never more amused. Cologne felt though that something was missing and with a little pondering knew what it was.

Ranma never came back to see her.

Cologne was most upset with Mouse and Shampoo for not asking him to stay until she returned from the market. For Ranma to come see her was big news, and as her granddaughter's husband, it was imperative that she brought him back to China. It remained to be seen whether the boy would come willingly or not. The Kiss of Marriage was binding but after Phoenix Mountain, and the failed wedding attempt, Cologne would find herself hard pressed to pressure the boy. Best wait until events had time to cool and settle

Still the ancient elder was thinking of other things even as the thought of Ranma often dominated her mind. Her shop still needed to be open and her first morning customers and orders were coming in.

"Good Morning, Elder Kho Lon," a man said in Mandarin.

Cologne look for the man that spoke, and smiled when she spied Sung Ikowo.

"Ah, Sung-san, you know how I am about speaking the local language," Cologne admonished the professor.

Sung laughed sheepishly as he apologized before entering the café for his morning meal. It was minutes after his arrival that Sung was enjoying his morning noodle soup when a feeling of unease came over him. Hearing English Sung looked over to the door and blanched in fear. The brutes of the Institute had just entered for their morning meal. Sung controlled his emotions and tried to calmly resumed eating.

"She has company now."

"The boy will not be a problem."

Sung sighed in relief that they haven't noticed him. It was a moment like this that Sung learned of their purpose. It had only be a couple of weeks ago that he here eating breakfast in a his favorite café when they came in speaking English. Sung was always rudely curious and thought it fortunate that the group of five sat in the only available table near him. After listening to them talk Sung took only moments to make contact with an old friend. The thought of what they would do Nabiki Tendo left him with no hesitation to spring into action to protect an innocent.

Getting a hold of Falcon was a boon. The ancient had somehow acquired a permanent residence with means of communication to the mortal population. Sung had him on speed dial naturally. Of course discovering that his ancient friend has a lifemate explained Falcon's domestication.

"I've been hearing rumors about this kid. He may be just like her," another spoke up.

"Unlikely, but not unusual. Still we don't want to cause an even greater uproar with the locals. One teenager disappearing is one thing. Two will draw too much suspicion. "

"It's been over week since we started this operation. When are we going to make our move."

Sung's ears tingled with anticipation. If he can somehow get word as to when they will try for Tendo-san he can stop them. Sadly his luck was hopeless.

"Not here. Lets head back to the boss today and pick up some supplies."

Some time after, Cologne approach Sung's table who was helping himself to a third helping of noodle soup. It was unusual for Sung to be gorging himself so early in the morning. Even more unusual for him to be late for his work at Tokyo University.

"Something's troubling you, Sung-san," the elder stated.

Sung was quiet for a moment as he contemplated what to say to his friend. He may not have been a Nerima resident for a long time, but Sung knew that the inhabitants of the Nekohaten were a force to be reckoned with. Whether it's the partially blind but deadly accurate Mu Tsu, or the beautiful, ditzy, and dangerous Xian Pu, the Amazons of the Joketsuzoku were no pushovers. It was in that moment that Sung realized that perhaps he should have come to Kho Lon or the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew to solve the Nabiki Tendo's problem.

"Elder, what do you know about vampires?"

((*******))

Ranma entered the Nekohaten as the sun was setting and the café about to close. Of course he couldn't enter the café without his customary Amazon "glomp". Unfortunately for the bubbly girl Ranma was not tolerating her foolishness.

"Airen! You finally come to Shampoo!" the Amazon girl screamed in delight as she proceeded to wrap herself around Ranma. He causally stopped her in her tracks with one hand outstretch and a look that brooked no nonsense.

"I need to see Elder Kho Lon, Xian Pu," the seriousness in Ranma's voice was enough to for Shampoo to stop. Plus Ranma never used her proper name. "Is she in now?"

"Yes, Ranma, I'll bring her out," Mouse called out from the kitchen.

Shampoo was slightly bewildered by her husband-by-law's action but in typical Amazon action in regards to males she dismiss it as being odd.

"I have shop to close up and Airen take Shampoo on date."

Ranma rolled his eyes as he entered the kitchen and waited for the elder. It wasn't long until she hopped into the kitchen on her staff. Her ancient body was almost as small as a doll, but three hundred years of Amazon knowledge kept her body as spry as a young warrior of her tribe. Ranma can only hope to achieve the level Kho Lon has reached. That was a concern for the future however, as the present was giving him enough problems.

"I'm sorry I wasn't available for you yesterday, Son-in-Law," Cologne said by way of greeting, "but even a small establishment as this requires supplies.."

"Lets drop the Kiss of Marriage today , Elder Kho Lon, as what I have to talk to you about takes priority. I have too much on my plate as is to think about Xian Pu or the tribe."

Cologne was taken aback with his abrupt manner. While it was not the first time Ranma was rude in regards to the her tribes laws, it was unusual for him to address any of them of with their true names.

"Come with me," Cologne said after making a decision. If they were to treat each other formally they might as well do it out of the kitchen. She lead him to the back where her office was held. Ranma noted the room was dotted with scrolls and charts. Any other day he would take an opportunity to look at the charts but this was not a social visit.

"Elder, what do you know about vampires?"

Cologne was definitely going to curse the fates today. That was the second time today she heard that word.

"I have some knowledge. As you can guess I know that they exist otherwise you would not be here asking me about it. But tell me what brought this on?"

Ranma hesitated unsure of his next action something almost foreign for the confident martial artist. Asking the Amazon for aid could lead to a whole mess of trouble. But this time with everything that was happening to him Ranma could not afford the time wasting away without the Amazons' help.

"I think they are in the city."

"Of course, Ranma, it is where they hunt. Rarely will you find them in the countryside where the human population is sparse. How do you know?"

Ranma only stared at Cologne as decided to tell her whether or not that he was able to feel them. After a moment of self debating he decided to go for long haul and tell the elder. He started with his new ability to sense their presence and was able to pinpoint where they were in any given direction. He withheld his dream as being irrelevant to the current discussion. After he finished speaking Ranma waited for Cologne to speak. She scrutinized him for a couple of moments before speaking.

"At any time have you been able to sense whether they are coming together?" she finally ask.

"I have," Ranma started to say when he perked up all of a sudden facing the back wall of the office as if he could see beyond. Strangely enough that was exactly what he was doing.

"What is it? What do you see?" Cologne said after a moment.

Ranma was unsure how to answer. How do you tell someone of a fight you can barely see?

**A/N**

I love long chapters, but I lack the skill to bring that off. Working on it though. I felt that was a good place to start the next one.

To those unfamiliar with Christine Feehan's Dark series, most of the action takes place at night, and often in the sack, or dirt, whichever is convenient.

final Note: Currently vacationing with near lack of computer access. I don't like the word program i am using since it's seems to be very annoying when it comes to self corrections and likes to delete the whole sentence as i try to type new


End file.
